


[Podfic]  You're a Matter of Urgency

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, Hospitals, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Gerard and Mikey's relationship hasn't always been the easiest, but they're happy with where they've ended up. Gerard can't imagine wanting or needing anyone besides Mikey. But what happens when Mikey gets into a car accident and the nurse looking after him turns out to be really fucking awesome? And how does Frank feel about falling for two brothers at the same time?</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by annemari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  You're a Matter of Urgency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're a Matter of Urgency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505857) by [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari). 



> Some dialogue tags were removed to improve the flow of the podfic, with author permission. 
> 
> The sound effect used for flashbacks was created for me by [3thingsSeth](https://twitter.com/3thingsSeth) when I wondered to Twitter what sound effect I should use. 
> 
> You can comment to reena_jenkins about her cover art [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883659). Also check out knight-tracer's [mix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883064)!
> 
>  
> 
> Further reader's notes [at my dreamwidth post](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/41809.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins).

| 

## Length

  * 03:13:40



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013072805.zip) | **Size:** 177 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013072806.zip) | **Size:** 57 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/You're%20a%20matter%20of%20urgency%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/You%27re%20a%20Matter%20of%20Urgency.m4b)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover art] You're a Matter of Urgency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883659) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[Fanmix] You're a Matter of Urgency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883064) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
